1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint assembly for a bicycle saddle, more particularly to a joint assembly which has a carbon-fiber composite joint member that is easy to manufacture and that can clamp tightly the seat post of a bicycle therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional joint assembly which is used for adjusting the height of a bicycle saddle. The joint assembly includes an elongated seat tube member, a joint member which is made of metal and which is sleeved on the seat tube member, a seat post which is inserted into the joint member, and a hoop member which is sleeved on the joint member. The joint member has a lower connecting portion sleeved on and adhered to the seat tube member, and an upper connecting portion with a plurality of open-ended slots that are formed through the upper end of the wall thereof. Each adjacent pair of the open-ended slots define a flexible plate therebetween. The seat post extends downward from the bottom side of the bicycle saddle to engage movably the upper connecting portion of the joint member. The hoop member is sleeved on the upper connecting portion of the joint member and locks releasably the seat post on the joint member by means of an adjusting bolt so as to position the seat post at a predetermined location, thereby adjusting the height of the bicycle saddle.
The drawbacks of the conventional joint assembly are as follows:
1. The joint member, which is made of metal, increases the weight of the bicycle when the bicycle uses the conventional joint assembly.
2. The bicycle saddle cannot be effectively positioned on the conventional joint assembly only by means of the upper connecting portion of the joint member which clamps the seat post.
3. To combine the parts of the conventional joint assembly together, the joint member has to have a series of machining works so as to obtain desired upper and lower connecting portions which can be respectively and fittingly sleeved on the seat post and the seat tube member. However, the machining works require additional time and money, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.